Kissing is more difficult then you think
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Okay...just breathe in and out..everything's okay, Hasuike. Oh,look,there's two girls making out in front of you...nothing wrong with that,right?-oh,crap. Kii's leaning over towards my lips...yeah,now's a good time to freak out. (various Aliea boys and girls wil appear)


YO ANOTHER STORY OF MINE XD

IN THIS FIC I WILL USE THE REAL NAMES OF SOME OF THE ALIEA GIRLS AN BOYS, SOME OF YOU GUYS MIGHT NOT KNOW THEM SO HERE IS A SHORT LIST:

ULVIDA=REINA YAGAMI

KEEVE=KII FUMIKO

REAN=HASUIKE AN

CLARA=KURAKAKE CLARA

IC= TOUCHI AI

HEAT= ATSUISHI SHIGETO

DIAM=MIURA HIROMU

NEPPER= NETSUHA (I FORGOT HIS OTHER NAME GOME...)

enjoy!

Hasuike POV- Okay...just breathe in and out..everything's okay,Hasuike. Oh,look,there's two girls making out in front of you...nothing wrong with that,right?-oh,crap. Kii's leaning over towards my lips...yeah,now's a good time to freak out. Wait I should tell you this story from the beginning first,right? Yeah,okay.

So I'm at school and I'm opening my locker. I put all of my books away because my last class of the day is drama When I closed my locker, I noticed Kii and Reina kissing in front of the janitors closet. Wow..those two are really going at it before class- Ugh,don't stare..

It's weird seeing those two as a couple now. I mean,just last week Reina was screaming at Kii about her bubbly attitude and now..their eating each other's face's. Wait,is that even possible? I turned my head back towards them. Yeah...it's possible. Wow,Reina is really showing her dominant side-damn it,I'm staring again! Their like freaking succubus or something-FOCUS,HASUIKE! Okay,just walk to class normally and they won't notice-

Hi,Hasuike!," Kii happily shouted. Damn. I spun on my heel to face them.

"Hey,Kii!..Reina." Reina just rolled her eyes at me as she wrapped her arms around Kii's waist possessively . I swear,it's like she thinks that I'm going to try and steal Kii,like when she thought that I was trying to steal Touchi from her when they were dating. Sure,Kii's cute and all-

"We turning you on,An?," Reina mockingly said with a smirk on her face.

"What-,no!" Smooth,real smooth…Kii gave her girlfriend a disapproving look and Reina rolled her eyes again and then kissed Kii on the forehead. The bell rang,so we headed to the drama class. Surprisingly,our teacher was already there and when we walked in,he threw a ball that would have hit Kii in the face,but Reina caught it on instinct with her left hand.

"Sir!," Reina growled. He just chuckled and took a sip out of his glass with wodka. Reina went and sat down in her seat,while Kii sat on her lap. she didn't seem to mind,she even wrapped her arms around the purple-haired girl her waist.

"I swear, if he does that again-" Kii cut the blue-haired girl off with a quick kiss. it's okay,Yagami. I don't want you to hurt anyone. But it's sweet that you care about me!" She rested her head in the crook of Reina's neck and snuggled close. The rest of the class came in before the late bell rang.

"Okay, we shall be rehearsing..." "Stage kissing," the teacher said in a hushed voice. This seemed to get everyone's attention,including mine. every one except The teacher saw that Nagumo quickly sneaked out of the class, Kii giggled "Baka tullip-head..."

"So here are the groups..Suzuno and Midorikawa,Touchi and Kurakake. Miura and Aphrodi,Atsuishi and Netsuha. Looks like we'll have a group of three that consists of Kii,Ulvida,and Hasuike." my eyes widened when I heard my name. I was about to protest, but when I opened my mouth to speak,Reina cut me off.

"Why does our group only consist of girls? And I don't want Hasuike in my group!," she angrily complained.

"Reina Yagami!,don't be such a gank!," the teacher bluntly said. the blue eyed girl frowned and stared at him.

"There aren't enough students in this class and I'm quite sure that you don't mind being in only a group of girls." He motioned his hand at Kii whom was now sitting in between Reinas legs on the floor. She giggled when she noticed that the teacher using her as an example. Reina just huffed and sunk into her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now first up on stage..Kii and Hasuike!" please do a 30 second improv that has at least one kiss!" I sat in my chair in complete disbelief,Reina looked really pissed,Kii was giggling slutty and everyone else in the class was completely silent.

Kii was about to bounce onto the stage,but Reina grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a lingering kiss,and then she glared at me. Yep...she does think that I'm trying to steal her girlfriend from her.. That's just great..the puple-haired girl cocked her head like a confused puppy. She was probably wondering why her girlfriend just kissed her all of a sudden,but then she shook away her thoughts and smiled at her girlfriend. she bounced onto the stage and happily waved at the class,whom smiled and waved back to her. "This will be hot..." Touchi whispered, everyone nodded in agreement trying not to drool.

Okay,I'm scared for numerous reasons. Reina will kill me for kissing her girlfriend 2 i have to kiss in front of the whole class 3.I'v never kissed a girl before..and this isn't exactly how I wanted it to go down I must have been in my own little world for awhile,because Kii's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hauike?..HASUIKE," she impatiently yelled from the stage.

"H-huh?," I confusingly asked.

"Are you coming up or not?"

"Uh..yeah,okay." I got up from my seat and I slowly walked up to the stage. I had my back facing the crowd because I had the feeling that a certain blue-eyed girl was glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. I whispered to Kii and told her what the scene would be about. She quickly nodded and got into character.

"ACTION!," the teacher yelled.

"I'm not really sure about this..," I nervously said.

"Oh,come on..aren't you curious?," Kii asked with a smile on her face. She put a reassuring hand on my arm. Okay,her words literally struck something in me. I won't admit it aloud,but I am curious about kissing a girl. Plus,its Kii! Who else would be better,anyway?

"Well yeah..but-"

"Then what are you so worried about?" Kii knit her eyebrows in confusion. Aw,she's so cute when she does that!-Focus,Hasuike!

"I'm just afraid..," I whispered.

"I'v never kissed another girl either.." Ha,lies,all lies! Kii really is a good actor! "But I don't mind my first kiss with a girl to be with you," Kii smiled reassuringly at me. Okay..I'm getting more nervous now. I can literally feel Reina piercing my heart with that glare of hers. Kii closed her eyes and leaned towards my lips. She was about to kiss me,but..at the least minute I turned my head and she ended up kissing my cheek. When she opened her eyes,she frowned, she's not used that things dont get in her way since she is something like the queen of raimon. The room was silent until I yelled "And scene!" and then scurried back to my seat.

"Um..thank you,girls," our teacher confusingly said as he motioned for Suzuno and Midorikawa to come up onto the stage. Kii went back to sit on the floor in between Reina's legs,and the bluenette looked really angry at me. But we didn't kiss! What's she so pissed about!

The rest of the class was a blur,I was taking a quick glance every now and then to look at Kii,she seemed to be deep in thought about something. The bell rang,and I was the first out of class. I literally ran as fast as I could to the parking lot,but of course,Reina just came out of nowhere and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hasuike," she hissed. "R-Reina.. Hey..," I nervously said.

"Why didn't you kiss Kii?," She spat.

"W-what?" "You heard me," she growled. I stared at her in disbelief. "I thought that you didn't want me to kiss her!" She gave me a humorless chuckle.

"Well I didn't want you to embarrass AND hurt her feelings in front of the whole damn class!" Wait,I hurt Kii's feelings? Argh,man..! "..I just panicked,okay? I'v never kissed a girl before,and I didn't want it to happen in front of the entire class-"

"Then where would you have wanted it?" "Uh..I dunno,my house or something?" "Fine,we'll be there at 6:00 p.m" I was about to ask why,but Reina turned on her heel and went back inside,leaving me alone in the deserted parking lot.

**A.N-so..you like? Don't know I should continue this. Leave me some reviews..and I'll consider it. No point in continuing,if no one likes it. I'm fixing the way that it was typed,sorry,still getting the hang of using this website...**


End file.
